


You took me dancing

by sparepartsandbrokenhearts



Series: Love and Affection [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: CampWolfe, F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparepartsandbrokenhearts/pseuds/sparepartsandbrokenhearts
Summary: A date night one-shot. Bernie and Serena have dinner and a dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As with all of my fics, this is inspired by a song, namely "Love and Affection" by Joan Armatrading. If the first one-shot is well received, I will do a few more of these one-shots along the same lines (domestic-y, normal relationship-y fluff). Be kind, I haven't written in two months! I find it easier to write during the angst and Lord knows there's a lot of THAT going around at the moment. So this was a bit of escape for me. It's not earth-shatteringly original or revolutionary, but if one person enjoys it then that's enough for me.

Bernie leans against the cab door outside of Serena's house, chewing furiously on a mint, crunching every last fragment. Broken bodies, hearts in her hands, limbs hanging off.... none of these faze her. But this? A date? A date at a bar, with music and dancing?! She's terrified.

Her heart rate isn't helped when Serena's front door swings open.  
  
"Angel," Bernie thinks to herself, smiling inwardly, as the hallway lamp bathes Serena's head in a halo.  
  
Serena is dressed to the nines. An off shoulder black number, sheer tights, and kitten heels. Clearing her throat, Bernie steps forward, and cocks her head to one side.  
  
"Not bad, Ms Campbell."  
  
"Not bad?!" replies Serena, mock indignant. "I'll have you know this is Max Mara, my dear Major."  
  
"It'll do," she winks, before turning to open the rear door.

*

It takes all of Bernie's considerable strength to resist enveloping Serena in her arms right there and then. Serena knows the effect she has; all black, Shalimar spritzed liberally on her neck, pearl drop earrings, and delicate make up. She has learned during their courtship - and perhaps even before - what makes Bernie go weak. The perfume she wore on the date-that-wasn't at the Italian restaurant with the extensive wine list. The shoes Bernie removed as she inched her hands up Serena's calves the first time she stayed over. The dress she nonchalantly asks Bernie to zip up for her before they head to yet another fundraiser.  
  
Bernie exhales a breath she has been holding since Serena first stepped out of the house. Her fingers inch over the thin space between them in the backseat, delicately brushing nylon as she reaches for Serena and curls her index finger around her thumb.  
  
"Good at that, aren't you?" jokes Serena. "Aha! Do I detect a blush?"  
  
Bernie shakes her head, repressing a chuckle. Serena leans over, her lips grazing Bernie's ear lobe.  
  
"You can show me later."

*

Bernie wonders why she allowed herself to become so nervous about tonight. The food, the drink, the company - all is perfection. Serena is pining for the dance floor, and though Bernie was frozen in fear at the mere suggestion before the night began, here now with her woman, she reckons she could move a mountain. It's not the wine (copious though it has been), it's not the cliched candles, nor is it the red rose nestled between them on the table. It is Serena. Eyes twinkling as she recounts another ribald tale of debauchery at Albie's from many moons ago. The light twinkles off her earrings as she throws her head back in laughter. A proud smile plays on her lips as she talks about Jason and Elinor. Her rouge Louboutin nails are splayed against her milk-white shoulders as she lightly plays with the fabric of her dress.  
  
It is everything that Serena is, was, and will be - it is the spark that lights the fire in Bernie's heart as she takes courage, reaches out her hand and asks,  
  
"May I have this dance?"

*

Serena is practically giddy. She has long held a fantasy of being wooed by a soldier. What was it Edward said? Something about men in uniform? "Ha! Silly fool," she thinks to herself, taking Bernie's hand, as she leads her to the dance floor. Never thought her fantasy would come true. Never thought the soldier would be ... a woman.  
  
_I am not in love_  
_But I'm open to persuasion_  
  
Bernie wraps an arm around Serena's waist, pulls her in close, and rests her hand across her heart. She wonders if Serena can feel the thump thump of her heartbeat. How just two hours ago Bernie was mortified at the thought of acquiescing to Serena's plead to take her dancing. And yet here in this room, with several pairs of strangers' eyes on them, nothing feels more natural, nor more calming, nor more _right_.

 _With a friend I can smile_  
_But with a_ lover _I could hold my head back_  
_I could really laugh_  
_Really laugh_  
  
Serena feels Bernie smile into the crook of her neck and lightly place a kiss on the perfumed skin. Oh how they laugh at the things they have done and said over this last year; the confusions, the flirting, the vain attempt to keep it "confined to theatre".  
  
_You took me dancing_  
_'Cross the floor_  
_Cheek to cheek_  
  
Serena returns the smile, presses Bernie as close as she can, yearns to feel every movement between them as they sway along to the song. She thinks how wonderful it is to find someone willing to go that extra mile, to do something for her though they find themselves stranded way out of their comfort zone. How brave Bernie is in every way - big, small, and everything in between; to be honest with herself after years of living a lie; to live her life authentically; to fix bodies broken beyond recognition; to face the onslaught of whispers and giggles behind her back; to burn bridges whilst mending others; to fall in love deeply and publicly with her best friend. To run like a coward, but to return a champion.  
  
_Little_ darling _I believe you could_  
_Help me a lot_  
_Just take my hand_  
_And lead me where you will_  
  
"Bernie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take me home."  
  
_No conversation_  
_No wave goodnight_  
_Just make love_  
_With affection_


End file.
